


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by cains-mane (dustyjournal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Gabriel, Cas loves being little spoon, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Enochian Spell, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I can't think of proper titles but hey I could have come up with a worse one, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really bad (good?) puns, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Magic, Smut, The following tags are for the sabriel chapter, Top Dean, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/cains-mane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam get drunk. (Chapter 1 is Destiel, Chapter 2 Sabriel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casinthongs (kety777)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casinthongs+%28kety777%29).



“Dean. Deaan. Deaaaan.”

Cas was draped over the edge of the couch, reaching for the hunter who was sitting—well, slouching—on the chair beside him. The angel looked adorably needy, grabbing at the half-asleep man’s shirt, trying to keep him awake.

“Cas, face it, Dean’s out like a light,” Sam intervened.

“But he will lose the drinking game!” Cas replied, bright eyes showing genuine worry. His words slurred together, making it hard for Sam and Gabriel to keep straight faces. It didn’t help that they were rather drunk themselves.

“Mmm…still ’wake guys.”

“Yeah, sure you are, Dean-O,” Gabriel teased. Then, hitting Sam on the knee, said, “Come on, Sam, let’s get outta here.”

Sam agreed, and he and the archangel staggered to the younger Winchester’s room.

Cas turned off the TV and slowly pushed himself off the couch.

“Dean, we too should go to sleep,” Cas said as sternly as possible, walking over to where Dean drifted into unconsciousness.

Dean grumbled, but let Cas pull him off the chair. They shuffled toward Dean’s room, Cas holding a few of Dean’s fingers to keep him moving.

When they reached their room, Cas held Dean back before the hunter could flop onto the sheets.

“Dean, _no¸_ you know how much you hate sleeping in your jeans.”

Cas fumbled with the buttons on Dean’s shirt while Dean stepped out of his jeans. Now in his boxers, Dean crashed onto the bed as Cas shrugged out of his many layers of clothing. Both preferred to sleep in their boxers, loving the way the other’s body felt on their bare skin.

Dean rolled to his back, spreading his arms wide to welcome Cas onto the bed. The angel wiggled into his position as little spoon, a sleepy smile spreading across his rosy cheeks.

A growing pressure on Cas’ ass made him realize Dean wasn’t asleep just yet.

“Dean…no…need to sleep,” Castiel mumbled, but the hunter’s hands began moving along Cas’ torso and soon Cas’ dick was betraying him too. Dean seemed to notice, ghosting one hand over the bulge hidden by Cas’ boxers.

The hunter’s hot breath against Cas’ neck and shoulders had Cas turning to face the man. He traced one hand up the hunter’s side, resting his hand on the hunter’s cheek while Dean moved his hand to rest on the small of Cas’ back. Blue eyes met green, and in a few uncoordinated motions Cas found himself lying on top of Dean, kissing him fiercely.

Dean expertly moved his hands all over Cas’ body—his thighs, his ass, his back, his hair—causing Cas to do little but grind against Dean’s leg. They stayed in that position for a while, taking in the other as much as possible, arousal building slowly but surely in spite of their drunken states.

All of a sudden, Cas realized his boxers were being thrown off the bed and Dean was shifting him so he could grab Cas’ dick. Cas couldn’t help but moan as the hunter began pumping at a perfect pace. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that they had not done it in a few weeks, but Cas could already feel himself losing control and rutting against Dean’s hand. From his angle Cas could palm Dean’s dick through his boxers, realizing that Dean was already rock hard. Thumbing the head where it poked through his boxers, Cas elicited a small gasp from the hunter.

“Mmm…Cas…wanna be inside you. Wanna nail you so hard and make you scream my name.”

Cas’ breath hitched at the words coming out of his lover’s mouth. He was never good at dirty talk, so he simply nodded and started snaking down the hunter’s body. Dean shifted to help Cas pull his boxers off, and before Dean’s boxers hit the floor Cas had already wrapped his mouth around the tip of Dean’s cock. Cas could taste the salty pre-come, pulling his mouth off to kiss up the side of Dean’s erection. Knowing Dean could barely stand it, Cas brought one hand to Dean’s balls and began massaging as he licked into the slit of Dean’s cock.

“Cas, goddammit, stop _teasing,_ or I’ll use that Enochian shit on you,” Dean half pleaded, half commanded. Cas guessed that there was no possible way for Dean to be able to remember, let alone read the spell that could put him completely at the hunter’s mercy. However, he wanted to keep Dean going, so he quickly took all of Dean down, thankful again for his lack of a gag reflex. Dean felt so perfect, rocking into Castiel and moaning the angel’s name. Holding Dean’s hips steady, Cas quickened the pace, knowing it would soon cause Dean to unravel.

Dean caught on to what Cas was doing and quickly sat up, making Cas lose his hold on the hunter. Cas looked up into the hunter’s eyes, realizing his back was on full display for Dean from his position. Cas stuck his ass up in the air, watching Dean’s eyes flick hungrily towards the movement.

Before Dean could tell Cas to turn around, Cas swung his right leg over and spun around so his ass was inches from Dean’s face. Dean hummed low and kneeled to line his mouth up perfectly with Cas’ tight hole.

Dean spread Cas’ cheeks, kissing anywhere but the spot Cas really wanted. Impatient, Cas pushed back just as Dean was about to take his first lick and his tongue slipped into Cas’ hole. Cas groaned in pleasure as Dean went with it, holding the angel’s hips firmly, working his tongue in and out.

It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. Cas summoned the lube Dean kept in the top dresser drawer and passed it back to the hunter. Dean gave a small huff of laughter, covering one finger with the liquid.

Dean worked painfully slow into Cas, pausing as a new knuckle passed the ring of muscle. He was usually one to pull out slow and push in fast, but the whole process seemed to be in slow motion. Maybe that was just how drunk Dean worked. Cas didn’t mind too much, but when Dean introduced another finger and began going faster he couldn’t help but grind backwards. Dean worked open Castiel without a word, simply leaving wet kisses on Cas’ cheeks as he spread his angel open. 

Dean pulled out, applied lube to three fingers, and pushed into Cas harder than Cas could remember. Cas let out a low, gravelly _Deaaaann_ as the hunter found his prostate, seeing stars. Cas reached back, trying to reach for something of Dean to touch, and found Dean’s free hand. He gave it a tight squeeze, but then Dean was pulling out of Cas, and Cas’ heart leapt with excitement of what he knew what to come.

Cas’ cock twitched as the head of Dean’s dick touched his hole, but he stayed still to let Dean stay in control. Both men moaned as Dean slid into Cas, and Cas could feel precome dripping out of his own cock.

Dean draped himself over Cas’ bare back as he bottomed out, laying his hands over his lover’s. Cas’ eyes went to the back of his head as Dean rolled his hips perfectly against Cas. How Dean was holding this steady was a mystery to Castiel.

Dean began to speed up and it felt _so good, Dean, yes,_ and Cas didn’t know if he was saying those words aloud or just repeating them in his head. Dean’s balls were hitting Cas in the ass as the two found the perfect rhythm. Dean’s breath on Cas’ neck was driving Cas crazy, and it was all he could do to not come right then.

Dean was nailing Cas in the prostate at every thrust now. The familiar heat in his stomach built up and Cas’ breath became ragged as Dean went faster, faster, faster, not stopping for anything except fantastic. Cas knew he wouldn’t even have to be touched, he was so close already.

Cas soon realized Dean was panting the angel’s name, giving away that the hunter was barely keeping his orgasm back. Holding on just a little longer, Cas waited until he felt the hunter seize and finish in the angel’s ass. Dean’s come filling Cas up sent Cas straight over the edge, screaming Dean’s name.

Dean pulled out and they resumed their previous cuddling position. Both were panting slightly, and although Cas couldn’t see Dean’s face in the dark, he knew they had matching smiles on their faces.

“You know, drunk sex is rather enjoyable, Dean. Dean?”

“Mhmm, great job team,” Dean replied, exhausted. Cas chuckled, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have their turn. Of course, Gabe has some tricks up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this took forever to post. I had it nearly finished when my computer crashed, taking all my progress with it. Hopefully this was worth the wait!

“Bet you five bucks we hear sex groans in the next ten minutes,” Gabriel said, slurring his words slightly as he sauntered through the bedroom door.

“You’re on, shortstack. We’re going to find them exactly where we left them in the morning,” Sam replied wryly, closing the door quietly behind him. The only light in the room came from a small lamp on the bedside table, which gave the room a sleepy, golden glow. Gabriel was already rolling onto the small bed in nothing but his boxers before Sam even took another step. The hunter attempted to pull his flannel shirt over his head, but his hand-eye coordination was a little off and he soon found himself stuck in an abyss of plaid.

“Need some help, Samsquatch?” Gabriel teased, only to be met with a whole-body nod. The archangel made his way off the bed and over to Sam slowly, as if he were enjoying the view. Gabriel first tried to simply pull the shirt off, but with little progress he snapped his fingers to rid Sam of the nuisance. However, for Gabriel, the nuisance happened to be all of Sam’s clothes.

Gabriel was always very impatient, especially when he wanted Sam naked. That was one thing Sam had quickly learned about Gabriel: if there were clothes involved, then it wasn’t proper sex.

The hunter shivered from his sudden nakedness, but quickly got over it and regarded the archangel. He instinctively licked his lips at the sight of the little tufts of hair that grew thicker going down his partner’s stomach.

“Thank yo—" Sam began to say, but a monster yawn cut him short. He rubbed his eyes quickly in an attempt to shake his drowsiness.

"Hey," Gabriel said as he drew his hands to Sam’s hips, “not too tired for some fun?"

Sam laughed at Gabriel’s dancing eyebrows. “Of course not.”

“Good,” Gabriel said. Not a moment later, Gabriel crushed their lips together.

Sam moaned softly as he breathed the archangel in. Gabriel smelled of vanilla and sawdust—the perfect combination, really. Gabriel moved one hand to rest on the back of Sam’s neck. The tender touch made Sam exhale slowly as he moved deeper into Gabriel’s mouth. There was something almost meditative about kissing Gabriel that Sam adored. He felt automatically safe and at peace, but he also felt invincible, like having the archangel as his own made him worthy of anything.

A switch in the two of them flicked, as it usually did around this point, and soon they couldn’t keep their hands in one place on the other. Gabriel’s teeth grazed and nipped at the swelling flesh of Sam’s lips, so light but so intense that Sam swore the force with which he grabbed Gabriel’s ass would leave a bruise.

By the time their lips broke apart for the first time Sam was panting and Gabriel’s eyes were flaring with desire. Knowing Gabriel loved being picked up, Sam swept the archangel off his feet and threw both of them onto the bed sideways. It creaked louder than expected but their laughter nearly drowned it out.

At that moment they could hear a faint groan of Dean’s name through the walls. Gabriel laughed in Sam’s mouth and pulled away just long enough to say “I win” before they were at it again. Sam rolled his hips down to rub against Gabriel’s length and the noise the archangel made had to be sinful.

With another creak of the bed, Sam and Gabriel shifted so Gabriel was lying flat on his back in the very middle of the bed with Sam straddling him. Sometimes Sam felt so big when he was on the archangel like this, but then he remembered that the smaller man was much stronger than he seemed—not to mention he could kill Sam with a twitch of his nose.

“So Sam, are you going to go all Vin Diesel on my ass tonight?” Gabriel asked, the pure lust in his eyes replaced with a little bit of that trickster giddiness.

“Whaddya mean?” Sam mumbled, more focused on sliding Gabriel’s boxers off while simultaneously leaving as many kisses as possible down the archangel’s inner thighs.

“You know… _Fast and Furious_ ,” Gabriel answered. The archangel’s semi-joke was met with a low growl and nails being dragged down the entirety of his legs.

“You’re so impatient this evening, Gabriel.” Sam spoke clearly and into the archangel’s eyes. He barely used Gabriel’s full name; he saved it for when he was either very pissed off or very turned on. This time he was going for a chastising tone. Just because they were drunk sure as Hell did not mean they had to rush things.

“Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?” Gabriel replied smugly, a challenge laid out for Sam to take.

Sam knew that flash in Gabe’s eyes. He slowly reached for the small brown bracelet wrapped around the handle of his bedside table and heard Gabriel whimper with need.

Feeling victorious, Sam whispered the broken syllables of Enochian that Gabriel had taught him. The smaller man let out a steady breath as his face cracked into a relieved smile. This spell let Sam command Gabriel to do nearly anything the man pleased, and with each new command Gabriel would feel more at peace but even more importantly, more pleasure. Millennia ago, Gabriel was tired of only following basic orders. He wanted to find a release. Angels had such large burdens, and with a simple twist in the original magic it became spell of pleasure rather than mindless obedience. Sam remembered how Gabriel had explained the human equivalent of the effect of this spell: like dipping into a pool on a hot day, or the first breath one takes after having a terrible cold.

Still, worry coursed through him as it had the first time they had tried. No matter how many times Gabriel said the spell was altered so that it would break if Sam suggested something Gabriel was truly against, Sam had a vision that the archangel would resent him and leave him in the morning.

“Saaaaam,” brought Sam out of his thoughts. He knew what he had to say next. Fortunately, this part could be spoken in English.

“Now Gabe, when I make any command tonight you must do exactly as I say. And reply when I give you a command. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered. The archangel’s face was already giving away a state of bliss, but Sam wanted at least some of the horny Gabriel he was dealing with only minutes ago.

“Oh come on, Gabriel. I know you can do better.”

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and stared unblinking back at Sam. That pure lust was back and it made shivers run up the hunter’s spine.

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel snarled.

Sam smirked at this sass and ignored the growing warmth in his stomach. Fine, this just gave him reign to try what he thought of a few nights ago.

Without another thought, he whispered, “Gabriel, come.”

The gasp that escaped Gabriel’s lips was soon taken over by a silent scream as he came thick and white up his body. Sam had to hold his own cock to avoid following suit after seeing his lover orgasm from just a command. Grabbing a nearby pair of shorts, Sam did a quick mop-up job and smiled.

Sam gave Gabriel a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal.

“You good to go babe?” Sam asked.

Angels (especially archangels, Gabriel had added) had exceptional refractory period so it wasn’t surprising when Gabriel replied with a firm “yes”.

Sam pounced. He couldn’t hold himself back when Gabriel was this ready and willing to have him. Putting all his weight on the archangel Sam kissed nearly every bit of skin from Gabriel’s head to stomach as the archangel moved into each touch. His whole body moved down and his legs dragged on the cool floor as he laid down on his stomach. The archangel writhed underneath him, unable to stay still just from the friction alone.

“Gabe, stay still,” Sam breathed as he hovered above Gabriel’s rock hard length. The response was immediate: Gabriel stilled while he spoke a small “yes”. Not stiff as a board, Sam appreciated, just still enough that he could do what had been occupying his thoughts.

But first things first. “Spread your arms out. You can’t move unless I tell you alright? And you especially can’t come without my permission,” Sam added.

“Of course, Sam” was Gabriel’s reply. Who needed handcuffs when you had magic?

Turning his attention downwards, Sam pawed at the sensitive skin of Gabriel’s inner thigh as he lowered his mouth. Gabriel gasped but stayed as still as if Sam hadn’t touched him. His cock didn’t even twitch like it normally did. Sam couldn’t figure out what he enjoyed more: the taste of his angel in his mouth or the ultimate control he was currently using to the best of his ability. Both sent waves of pleasure to his aching dick.

Sure, Gabriel enjoyed this, and with one hand on the archangel’s balls and tongue in the slit of his leaking cock Gabriel was breathing in the pattern that gave away he was getting close, but Sam knew how to really rock this angel’s world. He pulled his mouth off the archangel and slid both hands under Gabriel’s ass. After grabbing that perfect firmness, Sam lifted Gabriel up and towards him so he was inches from Gabriel’s pink hole.

“Tell me what you want, Gabe.”

“Mmm. Saamm… want you to get inside me and make me sorer than I’ve ever been. Want your hands on my waist as you pound into me. Want to…want to come.”

At that Sam slid his tongue in. Sure, he was going to fulfill Gabriel’s wishes, but he wasn’t cutting corners.

Sam worked his tongue in and out and around, making the area nice and slick. Gabriel despised lube when Sam could do a sufficient job with his mouth, always telling Sam he had “nice rims”. Sam was fine with that. Truth was, he got off more on seeing Gabriel happy than any form of personal pleasure he could possibly have. Before Gabriel he was much more selfish in bed, but now something about doing anything he could to make his partner happy was the most satisfying thing in the world.

Putting his pointer and middle finger together, Sam adjusted so they were right over Gabriel’s mouth.

“Get these nice and wet for me, angel,” Sam commanded. Immediately Gabriel began sucking and moaning some sort of reply, a little bit of drool dripping down his face as he followed orders. Sam’s cock twitched almost violently at the feeling.

When he felt like Gabriel had had enough fun, Sam wasted no time and brought his fingers away to push into Gabriel hard. Gabriel arched his back and whimpered with pleasure. Sam could practically feel the need radiating from the archangel, so he moved his fingers at a nice, slow pace, finding that spot that made Gabriel stop breathing and the lights flicker.

“Good Gabe. See, you’re always trying to rush this. But I know what you really want. You really want me to fuck you good and slow, right? To feel every last inch of my cock filling you up while you lay there taking it like the good little angel you are. Am I right?”

Gabriel groaned and tilted his head in his best attempt at a nod. Sam figured that was a good enough answer. After just a few more pushes Sam pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up.

“Gabriel,” Sam groaned, almost lost on the feeling of having his dick get some kind of attention, “turn around for me. Let’s see that gorgeous ass as high in the air as you can get it.”

“Anything you want, big boy,” Gabriel replied. Apparently the few moments left alone gave the archangel some brainpower. Gabriel rolled lazily over, positioning himself almost in child’s pose and wiggling his ass for the hunter.

Sam didn’t even give himself time to laugh before he had one hand digging into Gabriel’s hipbone and the other steadily guiding himself in. If he thought his own hand was reprieve then the tense heat now surrounding more and more of him was heaven. It took all his willpower to breathe as he bottomed out.

Gabriel pushed up even more, causing his hair to fall in front of his face in the most alluring way possible. Sam couldn’t help but reach down and move the soft, golden hair out of his lover’s face and see the most beautiful eyes staring back at him. Of course, those eyes were also saying “move or I’ll be forced to move you”, but he took these moments to heart.

Returning to his original position, Sam began to move as slow as he would let himself. Rocking deep and slow just through the slight movements of his hips without coming almost immediately was a skill he embarrassingly only recently mastered, but he knew how much Gabriel loved it.

“This good, baby? You happy?”

“Yes...so happy...so happy, Sam. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Gabriel whined.

So Sam didn’t. He picked up the pace just a bit, using the power from his legs more and more. The bed creaked even louder now, but the sound of labored breaths and more-than-occasional moans made it unnoticeable. The view was also an incredible distraction; he found himself having to close his eyes just to keep in some sort of rhythm.

Even if the heavens rained down and every gate to hell opened at this exact moment, Sam wouldn’t care in the slightest. All he cared about was the perfect movement and the feel of Gabe’s soft skin. So Sam didn’t stop. He didn’t slow down. He dug his nails into Gabriel’s hips and pushed Gabriel’s face deep into the bedsheets as he hit home hard and fast with every thrust. He didn’t stop until he reached around to move his hand over Gabriel’s length, lost all rhythm, and choked out “Gabe, come” at the exact same time he chased the searing heat to release.

Sam took a couple more greedy thrusts after coming down, just for good measure. He took the time to clean Gabriel off well from behind before getting the archangel to flip around to clean his front.  

Once he and Gabriel were lying on their backs, Sam grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and said the spell in reverse as he removed the bracelet. There was no sound, no sense of magic leaving, nothing except Gabriel’s contented exhale.

“Sam, you are getting dangerously good at this,” Gabriel croaked.

Sam couldn’t help but blush. “I try,” he replied, laughing a bit as he continued, “got any other tricks up your sleeve?”

The mischievous look he was met with told him more than he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Katherine (lovefromdean.tumblr.com or kams_log) for the "Fast and Furious" joke as well as the very helpful beta read :D


End file.
